valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
Faith Vol 2 5
| Series = Faith | Volume = 2 | Issue = 5 | Date = | Previous = | Next = | Event = | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Solicitation A VALIANT ELECTION 2016 SPECIAL! A MAJOR COMICS MILESTONE! On November 2nd, just days before Election Day 2016, legendary writer Louise Simonson and Harvey Award-nominated artist Pere Pérez present history in the making with a presidential milestone like no other! Faith Herbert, star of the highest selling independent superhero debut of 2016, is a shining beacon of optimism in a challenging world. Her day job as a blogger and journalist is about to bring Faith face to face with Democratic Presidential nominee Hillary Clinton…but its her daring alter ego as Los Angeles’ leading superhero that will have to save the day when a new threat emerges to imperil a pivotal moment that has all of America watching! Also coming in the oversized, 48-page FAITH #5 election special: rising star Meghan Hetrick (Red Thorn) joins the Faith creative team of Jody Houser (Orphan Black) and Marguerite Sauvage (Thor) as a brand new chapter of Faith’s life begins – and a threat that hits too close to home makes itself known! Plus: an exclusive prelude to HARBINGER RENEGADES #1 – featuring the long-awaited return of Faith’s beloved superteam – by writer Rafer Roberts (A&A: THE ADVENTURES OF ARCHER & ARMSTRONG) and artist Colleen Doran (Amazing Spider-Man)! Dark Star, Part One Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * ** ** ** ** * Villains: * * ** Doctor Other Characters: * Astro Sailor Girls * Broadway High School * Mrs. Hines * Zombies Locations: * ** *** **** DX Studios Items: * WicDiv #13 Vehicles: * Black SUV Credits * Pencilers: , (Fantasy sequence) * Inkers: , (Fantasy sequence) * Colorists: , (Fantasy sequence) * Letterers: * Cover Artists: (A), (B), & ©, (1:10), & (1:20), Paolo Rivera (Coloring Book Edition) * Editors: (Assistant), * Editor-in-Chief: }} Synopsis Faith in Politics Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * Villains: * Crooks * Other Characters: * * G.A.T.E. * Lois Lane * Psiots * Say-no-to-guns guy * Second Amendment guy * Locations: * ** *** *** Items: * Summer's wig Vehicles: * Helicopter Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: * Editors: }} Synopsis No Days Off Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Gun Runners Other Characters: * Alaina * Alaina's parents * * Stormtrooper * Superman Locations: * ** Items: * Plasma gun Vehicles: * Truck * Van Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: }} Synopsis Notes Quotes Gallery Cover Art File:FAITH ONGOING 005 COVER-A RIVERA.jpg|'Cover A' File:FAITH ONGOING 005 COVER-B HETRICK.jpg|'Cover B' File:FAITH ONGOING 005 COVER-C CARNERO.jpg|'Cover C' File:FAITH ONGOING 005 VARIANT WALSH.jpg|'1:10 Retailer Incentive Cover' File:FAITH ONGOING 005 VARIANT SANDOVAL.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Cover' File:FAITH ONGOING 005 COLORING-BOOK-EDITION RIVERA.jpg|'Retailer Incentive Coloring Book Edition Cover' Textless Cover Art File:FAITH ONGOING 005 COVER-B HETRICK TEXTLESS.jpg|'Cover B' File:FAITH ONGOING 005 COVER-C CARNERO TEXTLESS.jpg|'Cover C' File:FAITH ONGOING 005 VARIANT WALSH TEXTLESS.jpg|'1:10 Retailer Incentive Cover' File:FAITH ONGOING 005 VARIANT SANDOVAL TEXTLESS.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Cover' Related References External links